


Tired - Zanvis

by phroggyribbit



Series: Zanvis OneShots [1]
Category: mystreet
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, Reading Together, Sitting in the others lap, bookstore, cute shit, im gonna cry, sleepy, zanvis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phroggyribbit/pseuds/phroggyribbit
Summary: Yay! More Zanvis! Another Oneshot as well. I hope you guys like this one, here is a brief bit of explanation.Setting:BookstoreGenre:Action/Adventure (I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to make it action/adventure, so that's gonna be the book genre, like the one that they're gonna read together)Trope:Enemies to Friends to Lovers (Not really enemies, Zane was just upset his spot got stolen.)Prompt:Falling asleep on the other
Relationships: Zane Ro'Meave/Travis Valkrum
Series: Zanvis OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164263
Kudos: 9





	Tired - Zanvis

-

Zane's eyes grazed over every book in his favorite genre section. He's read more than half of the shelf, as he finishes about 2 every day. Once he's in the zone, he's in the zone.

He finally found one with an interesting title and summary. As he started making his way to his usual spot on a beanbag in the corner, he noticed someone else there.

"Hello?" Zane mumbled as he stood in front of the person, clutching the book to his chest.

The guy looked up. He looked quite annoyed, but who wouldn't be?

"Yes?"

"This is my spot."

"I don't see a sign."

Zane huffed. He wasn't just gonna give up his seat to some douche. He turned around and sat right in between the guy's legs.

"What... what are you doing?" The guy stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Shush." Zane hushed him. Once the guy had quieted, he fixed his mask and began flipping through pages. He always tried to guess how many pages there would be before he began reading.

After about 10 minutes, the guy finally began reading again. Zane wondered why he didn't just continue reading but then remembered he had just sat in his lap.

-

Zane was deep into the book when the stranger let out a shaky sigh.

Zane tilted his head backward and stared at him, "Are you crying?"

"No."

"Yes, you are. You can't lie, I'm looking right at you."

"..."

He sighed while turning himself around to face the white-haired stranger and to wipe his face.

"What book are you even reading?" Zane questioned, handing him a small tissue to wipe his nose.

"Ah..." The man handed Zane the book, sniffling while wiping his nose.

"No shit you're crying. I would've left you alone if I knew this is what you were reading."

(I am so unoriginal, so no book name.)

"You've read it before?"

"Of course I have." Zane smiled under his mask. He started to ramble about the book, his favorite parts, his least favorite parts, the way he would've rewritten parts.

Though he stopped when he noticed the man staring at him. His face turned bright red as he handed the book back.

"Shit, sorry, I was rambling. I can go sit at a table."

"No, no! You're fine! I'm sorry I was so rude. I'm Travis by the way." He held out his hand.

Zane nodded, hesitantly taking the man's hand and shaking it. "Zane..."

"Do you... wanna read this together? You seem to really like it. And I'd love to hear you ramble more, it was really cute." Travis leaned forward onto his hand.

"Uh.." Zane started, letting the book he was reading drop to his side. "Sure, why not."

He had realized how awkward it was last time he sat directly on his lap, so he sat beside him.

"Should we read aloud or just read it to ourselves then flip the page..? I've never read with someone else before," Travis chuckled nervously.

"Me neither. Let's just read it to ourselves, it might be hard to read aloud since this in a library..."

"Yeah, let me know if you can't see the page."

-

Zane kept scooting closer every 30 seconds to get a better look at the words, and after 5 minutes Travis had just pulled him back into his lap again, leaning on Zane's shoulder and holding the book up so they could both see it.

Zane couldn't lie, it was quite comfortable. It was like a dream. A dark corner, on a beanbag, their bodies pressed together while reading a book together. In a bookstore.

They'd known each other for 30 minutes. Irene knows what would happen if Aphmau was there.

"Zane?" Travis broke Zane out of his trance.

"Ah. Sorry, yeah?"

"Did you finish reading?"

Zane nodded. Travis flipped the page and they both continued reading.

Zane eventually noticed that Travis had his hand around his waist.

-

Travis put his finger around the next page, waiting until Zane told him to turn the next page. Though he didn't this time. He waited a bit, guessing he had just zoned out again.

"Zane?" Travis asked quietly, poking his stomach.

Zane groaned, scrunching his nose under his mask and leaning back against Travis.

He had fallen asleep.

Travis placed his bookmark in the book before closing it. It was kind of exciting for Travis. Meeting a random person in a bookstore, reading a book together, and then having that same person fall asleep in your lap? Sounds impossible.

He didn't wanna leave him, but he also didn't know where he lived. He decided to just wait, maybe Zane would give him his number in exchange.

Travis was so happy. He didn't even use a pickup line, and some cute guy was asleep, in his lap! He wrapped his arms back around Zane's waist and placed his forehead on his shoulder.

-

Travis waited patiently for Zane to wake up. He finished the book and even sneaked a kiss on Zane's cheek. (Yes it's a weird thing to do, leave the poor man alone)

It was only an hour later when Zane opened his eyes slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the light before he noticed the arms around his waist and the nervous chuckling in his ear.

"You're awake. Did I wake you? You looked so cute I just wanted a single picture," Travis tapped his fingers together in a nervous motion.

"You didn't wake me. Why didn't you go home?" Zane tried standing up but Travis' arms kept him down.

"I... I just didn't wanna leave you here alone." Travis made up a quick lie, pointing fingers guns at Zane.

"You want my number, huh?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Zane sighed, "I'll give it to you outside. Now can you let me go?"

Travis had just noticed how red Zane's face was. He unlooped his arms from Zane and grinned nervously.

"I'll meet you outside, I have to talk to someone." Travis stood up after Zane.

He nodded after quickly picking his stuff up, walking away with his head down, and waving goodbye to the front desk lady.

He stood outside while waiting for Travis, well, rather sat outside.

Zane sat with his head between his knees in front of a bush, rethinking everything. Was he really gonna give this guy his number? He did enjoy the company, and he didn't try anything while he was asleep, but what if Travis changed his mind?

He caught himself before he thought even further. Why did he care? It was just a stranger... who he really liked. Nevertheless, still a stranger!

He groaned, running fingers through his hair when the door opened.

"Why are you sitting on the ground? Are you cold?" Travis kneeled down next to him, concern in his voice.

"No, no, I'm fine. Here," Zane handed Travis his phone with his contact on the screen, which probably wasn't very smart of him.  
1\. He could've easily run off with it  
2\. He forgot about-

"Ahh! Zane, you have freckles?!" Travis looked back up at Zane.

Zane quickly snatched his phone back. "No! No, I don't! It's just... photoshop." Zane quickly tried to make up an excuse.

"You can't make an excuse for that! You have freckles! Can I see them? Please, please, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaseeee??" Travis gave Zane big puppy eyes, putting his hands together and pleading.

"Why do you want to see them so bad? They're just freckles..."

"Because I wanna see your whole face! If we're gonna be friends, I wanna know exactly what you look like."

"If those are the consequences of being you're friend, I don't wanna give you my number."

"Consequences?! Ugh, my heart," Travis made a fake weeping face and hung his head.

Zane thought for a second before handing his phone back. "Save my number. I'll consider showing you if you can take me to the bakery tomorrow..." He mumbled.

Travis' eyes lit up as he quickly put in Zane's number. "This is so exciting! I'll try to work extra hard tonight to get the money!" Travis smiled brightly.

Zane's cheeks flared, as did the tips of his ears. He nodded slowly.

"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow cutie!" Travis smiled stayed just as big while he winked and he ran to the opposite side of the road.

Zane groaned. "What did I just agree to..." His phone buzzed and he opened it to a message.

17:03  
Hi cutie! ＼(≧▽≦)／

-

**Author's Note:**

> ((Ello! I hope you enjoyed this! I will consider doing a part 2 of this when more people read it. I have lots of ideas for this ship, but recommendations are always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
